Bailamos?
by Lasher Mayfair Snape
Summary: Harry vuelve a Hogwartz como profesor de DCAO,su unica hija, Hanna, ingresa a primer año.Veremos a Sevie tan gruñon como siempre, pero en nuevas facetas
1. Default Chapter

BAILAMOS?

Autora: Lasher Mayfair Snape

Advertencias: SLASH : relacion hombre-hombre

Rating: PG por ahora, luego va aumentando el tono

Parejas : Harry + Severus , Ron+ Hermione, Draco +Gynni, Sirius + Remus, y algunas otras q se formen ( si es que se da el caso )

Disclaimer: ojo: Harry, Severus, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, etc... son de JK Rowling. Yo solo los he tomado prestado para divertirme ( y divertirlos a ustedes ), aparte para alivianar a mi loca mente , a la que se le ocurren una de cosas que mejor ni les cuento...jejeje. En cuanto al apellido Mayfair, lo lei en " La hora de las brujas " de Anne Rice, tb lo he tomado prestado,y esto lo aclaro pq no quiero tener problemas con nadie.

Resumen : Harry vuelve al colegio , ya de 27 años, para enseñar DCAO, a la vez q su unica hija , Hanna, ingresa a su primer año en Hogwartz . Severus esta tan gruñon como siempre , aunque se le vera en nuevas facetas.

Notas de la autora : holas, por fin me he animado a publicar esta historia, soy nueva en esto, ya q es mi primer fic escrito q voy a publicar ( tengo una de Harry + Draco, pero debido a q no tengo tiempo, no la he podido desarrollar como es debido, aunque pienso publicarlo luego ). Debo confesar q me encanta la pareja Harry+ Sevie, es que son realmente encantadores. Bueno, no vayan a ser tan malas/os conmigo. Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario, ayuda o howler ( por favor eso no ! ), sera bien recibido y respondido. Me despido, y gracias por leer mi historia.

Ah, este capitulo se lo dedico a mis amigas Elisa, Teresa, Norma, Carolina y Patty

Capitulo uno: El regreso

10:50 am , estacion king cross

vamos pequeña, que ya casi es hora

papa, estas seguro q tenemos q pasar por aqui?...y si chocamos?

no tengas miedo , ya te dije como funciona, tu solo corre y cierra los ojos si es q tienes miedo

yo no tengo miedo, repuso ofendida

ya lo se. ..no te molestes pequeña-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

La niña le miro, que guapo q era su papa cuando sonreia, con esos ojos verde q ella tb tenia. La verdad era q se parecia mucho a su padre, su vivo reflejo , decian todos.

1 pm Colegio Hogwartz

La calma reinaba (si, increíblemente Peeves estaba de paseo), todavía faltaban varias horas para que el colegio recibiera a sus alumnos. Y asi empezaria otro año escolar. Severus Snape se encontraba almorzando solo en su despacho, no tenia ganas de hablar con ningun profesor, cuando derepente, para su fastidio alguien toco la puerta...

Severus, puedo pasar?...dijo muy alegremente el director entrando

Oh claro Albus estas en tu casa- dijo ironizando Snape ( si ya entraste para q preguntas?..grr )

Por q no fuiste al comedor?

No tenia ganas...

ah...bueno yo todavia no he comido ,asi q te acompaño...

Y con un rapido mov. de varita, Dumbledore obtuvo su almuerzo...y muy alegremente se dispuso a comerlo...Severus le miro con una cara de pocos amigos, claro q esto no le importo mucho al director, estaba acostumbrado a las miradas "a lo snape", mas bien le divertia todo esto. Sabia por q estaba asi.

No piensas decirmelo?

Decirte q ?

Quien es el nuevo profesor DCAO ( DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS )

Oh vamos , te arruinaria la sorpresa

A mi no me gustan las sorpresas-gruño

Bueno ya pronto lo sabras, solo faltan unas horas para q lo conoscas

El prof de pociones le lanzo su mirada mas asesina ...

5pm Londres

Luego de hacer unas compras en el callejon Diagon, el joven padre se alarmo al ver su reloj...hacia una hora q deberia de haberse presentado en su nuevo trabajo...todavia le era dificil habituarse al horario de Londres, ya q habia vivido poco mas de 4 años fuera, para ser mas exactos , en Sudamerica.

Ya en el tren , Hanna encontro un compartimiento vacio. Se sento y saco un libro para leer. De pronto se abrio la puerta, Hanna alzo la mirada y vio a un chico: de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, piel palida, mas o menos de su edad dedujo, que la miro y le dijo casi en tono suplicante :

Disculpa, puedo sentarme aqui, es q mis hermanas estan q me molestan...

Oh, claro...

Gracias- dijo sentandose al frente de ella -..no me he presentado, me llamo Benjamin Mayfair...mucho gusto

Yo me llamo Hanna Potter, tb mucho gusto, yo recién ingreso a Hogwartz y tu?

Yo tb . Tengo una hermana q va a tercero, otra va a cuarto , otra a quinto y la mayor ya termina este año.

Guau, tienes 4 hermanas?...yo soy hija unica..

A mi me hubiera gustado tb ser hijo unico- dijo frunciendo el ceño -...y a q casa piensas q vas a ir?

Pues no lo se...con tal q no sea Slytherin...

Todas mis hermanas estan en Slytherin...

oh...

Si, bueno, esa casa no tiene buena fama...

Mi papa dice q es por q de ahi han salido magos malos

Uhm...si he escuchado eso...a mis papas tb les resulto raro q fueran todas a esa casa, ya que ellos dos fueron a Gryffindor.

Mi papa tb fue Gryffindor.

La conversacion se interrumpio cuando entro el carrito de la comida, y los niños gustosos compraron un monton de cosas . Todo parecia tranquilo, cuando de pronto entraron 4 chicas mayores ( tenian las mismas caracteristicas fisicas de Benjamin, a excepcion de los ojos, que eran azules ) , las cuales resultaron ser sus hermanas.

Oh, hermanito, pq te escondes, y quien es tu amiguita- le dijeron guiñándole el ojo

Yo no me escondo hermanas-repuso ofendido- Hanna, te presento a mis hermanas: Gwen, Josephine, Elizabeth y Sophia ( las presento de mayor a menor)

Mucho gusto- dijo la ojiverde

Y hermanas, les presento a Hanna Potter

Gwen y Josephine la miraron asombradas...

Acaso tienes algun parentesco con Harry Potter?

Si, el es mi padre...

Guau...-exclamaron ambas

Hermanas, pasa algo con el padre de Hanna?.

Pues el fue el que derroto a Lord Voldemort-repuso la mayor

Si – secundó Josephine. – yo tenia como 4 años cuando paso, Elizabeth tenia 3 y Sophia 2

Nosotras no nos acordamos –repusieron las otras- pero papa se encargo de contarnos la historia.

Y a ti tb hermanito, solo q eres un despistado y distraido- dijo Gwen en tono burlón..

No soy ningun despistado ni distraido, aunque , si creo haber escuchado la historia...

Debes estar muy orgullosa de tu papa- dijo Gwen sonriendo, ignorando el enfado de su hermanito

Hanna no dijo nada, sabia q su papa habia derrotado a Lord Voldemort, pero no q fuera tan famoso...solo atino a asentir y sonreir.

Entonces no hay que decir mas...nos quedaremos a hacerles compañia, dijo Sophia- no podemos permitir que nadie les moleste

Si, exclamaron las otras

Benjamin puso cara de ofendido, le molestaba que sus hermanas siempre le estuvieran cuidando. A Hanna le parecio divertida la escena, y penso que las hermanas de Benjamin eran muy agradables , y los mas asombroso era que fueran Slytherin , tal vez, se dijo, se tiene una impresion equivocada de esa casa, o , no todos los que son Slytherin tienen que ser desagradables.

El tiempo estaba dificil, las nubes se habian amontonado y ya habia comenzado la lluvia, fuertes vientos corrian, con este clima era dificil volar...

Ya el tren habia llegado a su destino. Los de primero( tratando inutilmente de no mojarse ) estaban siendo conducidos por el guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de las criaturas magicas , Hagrid

Por favor los de primero por aqui- decia – suban a los botes y tengan cuidado , los fuertes vientos pueden hacerlos caer al agua, y se toparian con el calamar gigante

A Hanna, que estaba empapada, no le hizo mucha gracia lo del calamar, en cambio Benjamin , a quien no le importaba mucho la lluvia, tenia curiosidad en verlo. Ambos iban en el mismo bote con Hagrid. El la miro y sonriendo dijo:

Tu debes ser Hanna, te reconoci pq te pareces mucho a Harry, el me dijo q este año te tocaba entrar

Si, y usted debe ser Hagrid

Correcto, pero tratame de tu , y quien es tu amigo

Benjamin q estaba viendo al lago, con la esperanza de ver al calamar, al escuchar la pregunta, alzo la vista y dijo :

Buenas noches señor, yo me llamo Benjamin Mayfair, mucho gusto

Oh, Mayfair?...conosco a tus hermanas, son buenas estudiantes y muy amables (para ser Sly, penso ). Tu eres el menor , verdad?

Si, y digame, señor Hagrid, habra alguna posibilidad de ver al calamar- dijo en tono muy respetuoso , con los ojos brillandole

Pues ,no se. Acaso te gustan los animales? – a Hagrid le parecio divertido el tono respetuoso del niño

Oh, si, mucho!- dijo entusiasta

Q bueno , a mi tb me gustan. Si quieres otro dia , vas a mi cabaña y hablamos del tema. ( ya a Hagrid le termino de caer muy bien el chico )

Si, y puede tb ir Hanna? ( ella solo sonrio, no le interesaba mucho el tema, sobre todo , por que su papa le habia contado sobre los gustos exoticos de Hagrid en cuestion de animales)

Claro, los dos siempre seran bienvenidos.

La tormenta estaba aplacada, el ojiverde empapado , miro su reloj , ya eran mas de las 9:00 pm,- suspiro- se había perdido la selección , algo molesto, acelero la marcha.

Continuara ...

Aqui se acaba el capitulo uno, espero haya sido de su agrado...y por fis ...manden rewiew...


	2. La selección

BAILAMOS?

Autora: Lasher Mayfair Snape

Advertencias: SLASH : relacion hombre-hombre

Rating: PG por ahora, luego va aumentando el tono

Parejas : Harry + Severus , Ron+ Hermione, Draco +Gynni, Sirius + Remus, y algunas otras q se formen ( si es que se da el caso )

Disclaimer: ojo: Harry, Severus, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, etc... son de JK Rowling. Yo solo los he tomado prestado para divertirme ( y divertirlos a ustedes ), aparte para alivianar a mi loca mente , a la que se le ocurren una de cosas que mejor ni les cuento...jejeje. En cuanto al apellido Mayfair, lo lei en " La hora de las brujas " de Anne Rice, tb lo he tomado prestado,y esto lo aclaro pq no quiero tener problemas con nadie.

Notas de la autora: holas de nuevo, como veran he subido el capitulo uno y dos, ya que quize aprovechar q ya lo tenia escrito. Me olvide de decir cuan extenso pensaba hacer este fic, creo q un minimo de 20 capitulos tendran , si es que asi lo quieren. En cuanto a las actualizaciones, como minimo espero hacerlas una vez a la semana, un lunes o un jueves ( esos son los dias q me conecto a la red ). Sin mas que decir me despido

Ah , este capitulo se lo dedico a Anaelisa, Cloe y Urakih69 (muchas gracias por los rewiew)

Capitulo dos: La selección

Los novatos, algo nerviosos entraron al gran salon dirigiendose presurosos al frente, a la cabeza iba la profesora Mc Gonagall. Estaban ya todos los profesores sentados . Dumbledore muy sonriente y Snape con su cara de siempre.

Silencio, – dijo - cuando escuchen sus nombres, se van a sentar en ese banco y yo les pondre el sombrero seleccionador.

Y asi la seleccion empezo. Hanna y Benjamin miraban atentos a cada niño q pasaba por el sombrero .

Cuando le llego su turno al niño de ojos castaños.

Mayfair, Benjamin

El niño se puso serio y camino con paso seguro . Se sento, le pusieron el sombrero-este le hablo en su mente: Uhm, veo q tienes mucho valor y te esfuerzas mucho por no defraudar a los demas, muy bien entonces serás - GRYFFINDOR!.

La mesa de los leones aplaudio, y para sorpresa de muchos, 4 chicas de Slytherin ( las llamaban Las Mayfair ) , aplaudieron y gritaron : Muy bien hermanito!

Hanna tb aplaudio.

Ya solo faltaba la chica ojiverde . La profesora Mac Gonagall hablo:

Potter, Hanna

Todo el mundo se callo, y se empezaron a oir susurros : seguro es pariente de harry potter

A Snape esto le cayo como agua fria, su habitual mascara de frialdad casi desaparece, Dumbledore sonrio al notar como perdia la compostura. El profesor de pociones se dio cuenta , y se hizo el desentendido.

Hanna tampoco estaba de lo mas comoda, le pusieron el sombrero y este le dijo: Potter, si , tu padre fue muy dificil, en Slytherin hubiera estado bien, pero el eligio Gryffindor. Y tu te pareces mucho a el, a ver dime que quieres ser. A Hanna esto le tomo de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Uhm-dijo el sombrero- tienes esa valentia, tb eres muy astuta, no se te pasa nada, muy inteligente y leal , en cualquier casa estarias bien . Yo... quiero ser Slytherin- dijo la ojiverde. Igual q tu padre, te gusta tomar tus decisiones..muy bien entonces seras . SLYTHERIN!

Las serpientes aplaudieron muy contentos, Benjamin tb aplaudio al igual q sus hermanas q lo hicieron de forma alborotadora. Tanto a Dumbledore como a Snape (estaba molesto por el comportamiento reprobatorio de las chicas Mayfair) les causo sorpresa la eleccion, pero no dijeron nadaHanna se sento junto a las hermanas Mayfair, y los q estaban mas proximo a ella, empezaron a preguntarle:

tienes algun parentesco con Harry Potter?

Eh, si , el es mi papa

Guau –decian muchos

Dumbledore (repuesto del susto) se paro, haciendo callar a todos

Bueno chicos, hoy comienza un nuevo año escolar. Doy la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos. Y les vuelvo a repetir, que al bosque prohibido ni al tercer piso puede entrar ningun alumno, si es q no quieren tener una muerte dolorosa. Las demas normas y prohibiciones, pueden ir a pedirselas al Sr Filch, nuestro conserje. En cuanto al nuevo profesor de DCAO, parece q ha tenido algun contratiempo, pero ya vendra. Gracias por escucharme, y q empieze la cena!.

La comida aparecio, y los alumnos no se hicieron de rogar.

En la mesa de los profesores, tb estaban con hambre. Minerva y el profesor de encantamientos estaban teniendo una entretenida charla. Snape, con su cara de poco amigo- sentado al costado de Dumbledore- comia monotonamente, pensando : Hanna Potter ahora es una Sly, pero, q relacion tendra con el , acaso sera su hija?. El director al notar a Snape + distanciado de lo normal, se aventuro a preguntarle:

Severus, te sientes bien ?

Uhm, si claro de maravilla – ironizo el profesor de pociones- y a todo esto, parece q este nuevo profesor nos dejo plantados, ni una lechuza a mandado. No debe ser nada responsable.

Oh, debe haber tenido algun problema. Pero estoy seguro q ahorita esta llegando

Y como sa...?

De pronto se abrieron las puertas del gran salon, y entro un hombre. Todos se le quedaron mirando : era alto, tenia los ojos verdes, el cabello negro alborotado, vestia una tunica con cuello alto color azul ultramar y unos zapatos negros . Muy guapo dijeron muchas alumnas. El joven, sin hacer caso de las miradas, decidido, hablo: Buenas noches a todos, disculpen por la tardanza, es q tuve problemas con la tormenta.

Albus Dumbledore se paro y dijo sonriendo: Alumnos, quiero presentarles a su nuevo profesor de DCAO, el señor Harry Potter.

Todos los alumnos y profesores lo miraron asombrados, Hanna estaba sorprendida y molesta a la vez (su papa no le habia dicho nada de que iba a enseñar en Hogwartz ) , Snape casi se atraganta con su comida , maldiciendo mentalmente "Maldito este viejo y sus sorpresas, como se empeña en amargarme mas la vida ", y lanzo sus tipicas miradas, mientras tanto, las Mayfair estaban dando gritos y saltos de entusiasmo lo que hizo q al pobre Ben le diera mucha verguenza.

El joven profesor algo incomodo por las reacciones varias ( si , se habia dado cuenta de la "alegria" que Snape tenia al verlo y de esas chicas locas, q por cierto eran de Slytherin, q raro - penso ), se sento al otro costado de Dumbledore ( q estaba vacio ) e iba a comer tranquilamente cuando , al buscar a su hija, la vio en la mesa de las serpientes..

El director viendo q todos miraban a su mesa, dio la orden de q siguieran comiendo. Ya con todo en orden, Albus se dirigio a su ex-alumno, notandolo algo confundido...

Harry, ya se que te causa sorpresa lo de Hanna, pero sabes que el sombrero nunca se equivoca

Si , ya lo se profesor. Pero, por que en Slytherin?.

No lo se.

Molesto por algo, Potter?- intervino el profesor de pociones ( se habia dado cuenta del pq Harry estaba asi )

Eh, no, no es nada importante profesor Snape

El jefe de las serpientes ya iba a contestar, cuando intervino el director: Es un gusto tenerte aqui Harry

El gusto es mio, ademas hace tiempo que no estaba en Howgartz, va a ser muy divertido

Aqui se supone que vino a trabajar, señor Potter, no a divertirse. Aunque dudo mucho de sus capacidades laborales.

No pretendo amargarme la vida como usted, profesor. Y ya podra comprobar si estoy capacitado.

Ambos estaban que se lanzaban miradas llenas de veneno. Albus, como quien si quiere y no quiere, dijo:

Parece q este año va a ser muy divetido, y viene con sorpresas.

¿Cuales sorpresas?-pensaron ambos a la vez- y ya iban a replicar, cuando el director se levanto de su asiento, y hablo dirigiéndose al alumnado:

Bueno, hijos mios, el banquete se da por terminado, los alumnos de primero van a ser escoltados por los prefectos. En marcha todos, q mañana empiezan las clases, y tienen q estar bien descansados.

Los alumnos perezosamente se levantaron y se dirigieron c/u a su casa. Ben y Hanna se despidieron, siguiendo c/u al prefecto de su casa ( por increible que parezca, Gwen y Josephine son prefectas).

El joven padre vio alejarse a su hija, todavia sorprendido de que fuera ahora una Sly. Ademas, no le paso inadvertido el q Hanna se haya molestado con el, ni siquiera le habia mirado. Tendria que hablar mañana con ella sobre esos dos asuntos. Severus observaba todo disimuladamente, y ya sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, aunque claro que Dumbledore no le habia afirmado nada, y no le queria preguntar. "No vaya a pensar que estoy interesado en la vida personal de Potter; lo unico que espero es que este mocoso sepa hacer bien su trabajo, aunque... hace tanto tiempo q no me divierto a costa de el..."- el profesor de pociones sonrio malignamente.

Los demas profesores saludaron a Harry, y le dieron la bienvenida, el joven profesor les agradecio con una sonrisa. Severus, se despidio rapidamente de todos y se dirigio a la casa comun de Slytherin.

Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que lo acompañara a la direccion, para darle los horarios y demas indicaciones.

Las dos prefectas Mayfair ya habian dado la orden para dormir, y tb se disponian ellas a hacer lo mismo, cuando entro el jefe de casa.

Alumnas-dijo con su tono imperioso y amenazador a la vez- acompañenme a mi oficina. Las chicas pusieron caras fingidas de terror.

Ya en su despacho, este se habia sentado en su comoda sillon , las dos chicas se quedaron de pie, mirandole de frente.

Josephine rompio el silencio: mis padres te mandan muchos saludos, tio. Dicen q les escribas mas seguido. Gwen asintio.

Severus suspiro, y dijo: es el colmo q se comporten asi, los Sly tenemos q ser mas educados y formales, y ustedes no demuestran nada de eso.

Tio, por favor, -repuso Gwen, con un falso tono de ofendida- sabes q te queremos mucho y no hariamos nada para molestarte.

Eres nuestro tio favorito!- continuo Jo

Soy su unico tio- susurro molesto

y por eso te queremos mas!- dijeron ambas

Estas chicas eran su dolor de cabeza, las 4 estaban bien chifladas, y ahora habia entrado el menor de los hijos de su hermana, cuando menos ,Benjamin si se sabia comportar, el no le daria problemas ( se dijo a si mismo esperanzado ). Lo unico malo, aparte de q ahora era un Gryffindor, era la amistad que habia entablado con Hanna Potter, aunque lo que le extrañaba, era de que la mandaran a Slytherin, pero eso no le quitaria lo problematica, si, igualita a su padre ( ya lo habia deducido )

Las 2 chicas, viendo q su padrino - tío, no les prestaba mas atención, se despidieron de el ,dandole un besito en la mejilla. El profesor de pociones fingio poner cara de pocos amigos, la verdad era que sus locas sobrinas podian hacerlo ceder, pero no les queria demostrar debilidad, asi que les ordeno que se fueran a dormir.

Luego de estar leyendo un libro ( adivinen de que...pociones pues! ) por mas de una hora, decidio salir a dar su "paseo nocturno"...

Continuara

Que tal, creo que no quedo tan mal..o si ?...para eso necesito q me manden rewiews...por fis!. Los rewiew son mi sueldo!

Un adelanto del proximo capitulo: Harry recordara parte del pasado


	3. Primer dia y recuerdos

Parejas : Harry + Severus , Ron+ Hermione, Draco +Gynni, Sirius + Remus, y algunas otras q se formen ( si es que se da el caso )

Disclaimer: ojo: Harry, Severus, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, etc... son de JK Rowling. Yo solo los he tomado prestado para divertirme ( y divertirlos a ustedes ), aparte para alivianar a mi loca mente , a la que se le ocurren una de cosas que mejor ni les cuento...jejeje. En cuanto al apellido Mayfair, lo lei en " La hora de las brujas " de Anne Rice, tb lo he tomado prestado,y esto lo aclaro pq no quiero tener problemas con nadie.

Notas de la autora: Holas , aqui me tienen de nuevo, lista para presentarles un nuevo dije en el anterior, aqui se recordara parte del pasado, asi q espero q les guste. En cuanto al dia que actualizaria, creo q podria ser los domingos, no se, es q ahorita estoy a full con mis trabajos. Bueno, ya sin ganas de aburrir a nadie, ya pueden leer el tercer capitulo. Ya saben q se aceptan sugerencias, cualquier pregunta tb sera respondida. Byes...

Este capitulo se lo dedico a todas las chicas q leen mi fic, muchas gracias de verdad, y si es q me mandan un rewiew, mucho mejor.

Ah, los pensamientos van entre comillas

Capitulo tres : Primer dia y recuerdos

Ya eran mas de la 1 am, cuando salio del despacho del director. Se la habian pasado hablando de Hanna, y de la eleccion del sombrero, y al ultimo tuvo que resignarse, si esta en esa casa, por algo sera dijo el director, que al fijarse en la hora, le mando a dormir.

Ya en el pasillo, miro su horario, mañana a primera hora clase con los Gryffindor y Slytherin de 7mo año ( que gusto de ponerlos juntos-penso ). En cuanto a la habitacion, Dumbledore le habia dicho que podia elegir la que quisiera, y el joven profesor ya sabia cual elegir. Se dirigia justo ahi, cuando para su mala suerte se topo con Severus. Este le miro, con una mezcla de odio y furia. Ya casi pensaba pasar de lado ( cuando se acordo q el director le habia aconsejado que hiciera las pases con el profesor Snape, o por lo menos trataran de llevarse bien delante de los alumnos), asi q obligado le saludo :

Buenas noches, profesor Snape

Buenas noches, señor Potter, q hace usted tan tarde por aqui- dijo en su tono de yo-soy-mejor-que-todos.

Salia de la direccion, señor. Ahora me dirijo a mi habitacion. Con permiso - dijo el ojiverde inclinando la cabeza, para luego seguir su camino.

El jefe de Slytherin se le quedo mirando mientras lo veia alejarse, luego, continuo con su recorrido nocturno. Se le hacia raro que Potter no le respondiera groseramente, siempre se habia comportado como un mocoso malcriado y engreido, y ahora parecia otra persona. Tal vez, habra madurado?- pensó sarcásticamente.

Ya en su cuarto Harry ( n.a. : a que no adivinan cual ...si, el cuarto de los menesteres ), y sin prestar atención alguna al decorado, se tumbo en la cama sin cambiarse, se sentia algo extraño por la mirada del profesor Snape ( si, habia notado su mirada luego de q se despedia de él y se dirigía a su habitación ). Con esa sensacion se fue quedando dormido

* * *

Primer día

La mañana se presento favorable, un sol desubicado, se notaba en el cielo. Ya eran las 7:30 am, cuando el profesor de DCAO, despierto desde hacia casi 2 horas, bajo a tomar el desayuno.

En el gran salón apenas habían dos personas: Snape y un niño de primero de Gryffindor ( le saludo inclinando la cabeza y este le respondio )

Buenos días profesor –dijo el ojiverde

Buenos días- gruño Severus, quien estaba leyendo su periódico

El jefe de las serpientes estaba sentado en el mismo sitio de ayer así que Harry opto por lo mismo. Media hora después, ya estaban los demás profesores y alumnos, vio llegar a Hanna (quien ni le miro) con esas chicas chifladas, que al pasar por la mesa de Gryffindor saludaron a ese niño que vio al entrar en el gran salón mas temprano.

Ya no se podía ver a ningún alumno por los pasillos. Las clases ya habían empezado

Ahí se encontraba, con adolescentes de 17 años o casi, mirándole con interés. No demostró nerviosismo, si lo hacia, se lo comían vivo. Así que empezó a hablar:

Buenos días, como ya lo dijo el profesor Dumbledore, soy su nuevo profesor de DCAO, y espero poder durar mas de un año, agrego en tono divertido (haciendo que la clase entera se riera). Ah, y me llamo Harry Potter. Como ya sabrán, los EXTASIS se vienen, así q mi misión es guiarlos para que logren dar un buen examen. Ustedes, han escogido este curso, y espero que se desenvuelvan con la seriedad necesaria.

Si!- dijeron todos los alumnos

Profesor,-dijo la prefecta de Slytherin levantándose-a nombre de toda la clase, le doy la bienvenida, y queremos decirle que nos honra mucho su presencia.

Igualmente.-dijo Harry- Usted es...

Gwen Mayfair

Correcto, ahora por favor, pónganse en parejas, practicaremos algunos hechizos y asi me demuestran que saben hacer- dijo sonriendo, y con un mov de la varita, hizo que los pupitres desaparecieran.

Por todo el salon, se podia oir, a los alumnos lanzando sus hechizos. El, rondaba por todas las parejas, y se veia alguna falla les corregia. Le causo sorpresa, ver que la mayoria de parejas, eran de un Gryff con un Sly, hasta podria decirse, que se llevaban bien. Era de no creer, lo tuvo que reconocer, tal vez ahora las serpientes no eran tan desagradables. Sonrio, pero su jefe, ese era un hueso dificil de roer.

En otra aula. Solo la presencia de Severus Snape, hizo que los alumnos se callaran. Ya al frente de toda la clase, se paseo, mirandolos a todos con desprecio.

Aqui han venido a aprender pociones, un arte para todo aquel que lo aprecia. No quiero bulla, ni torpezas, al primer alborotador que aparezca, no habra querido nacer. Hoy comenzare dandoles las pautas necesarias para elaborar una pocion, ya las proximas clases seran practicas.

Hanna miraba con curiosidad al profesor de pociones, la verdad era que no parecia tan malo, como el quisiera serlo. Aunque eso si, no podia confiarse, su padre le dijo eso, y por cierto, todavia seguia enfadada con el. Benjamin ( que se habia sentado con ella ), la saco de sus pensamientos: oye, mejor te estas atenta.

Eh, si, claro-respondio la ojiverde

* * *

Por fin el día ya había terminado, y un cansado profesor estaba en su cuarto, con ganas de tirarse en la cama y dormir, cuando se acordó, de que tenía que hablar con su hija. Se dirigió a la chimenea, y cogiendo polvos flu, los lanzo, diciendo: al despacho de Severus Snape.

Ya en el despacho, no encontró al profesor de pociones, asi que se disponia mejor a retirarse, cuando escucho musica, quizás, vals?. Era extraño pensar que al jefe de las serpientes le gustara la musica, sigilosamente camino hacia donde provenia la melodia. Una puerta medio abierta conectaba a la oficina de Snape con otra habitacion, tal vez seria su dormitorio?. Y no se equivoco, mas al asomarse, se quedo asombrado al ver lo que pasaba...el frio, calculador y orgulloso Slytherin, estaba bailando, tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry, este en el acto se alejo lo mas rapido de la puerta, luego, tratando de no parecer culpable, hablo en voz alta:

Profesor Snape

Vio salir del cuarto continuo, la figura del profesor, con su tunica siempre onduleando de manera elegante, con una mirada que transmitia fastidio y enojo

Que es lo que desea, Potter?

Quisiera poder hablar con Hanna, es importante, por favor

Esta bien, pero que no se le haga costumbre, sabe que ya esta fuera del horario permitido.

Si, gracias profesor.

Ya-gruño Severus- espere aqui. Salio de la oficina, y luego de unos minutos trajo a la niña.

Hola pequeña

Papa- dijo la Sly cruzandose de brazos

Este...profesor, yo quisiera llevarme a Hanna...

Solo unos minutos

El joven profesor asintio, y usando otra vez la red flu, condujo a la niña a su habitacion.

De que quieres hablar papa?- la ojiverde estaba mostrando su enojo

Se que estas molesta conmigo, pero queria darte una sorpresa. Ademas fue algo de ultimo momento. Perdonas a tu lindo padre?

Que vanidoso!-dijo la pequeña sonriendo-Esta bien, pero me debes un regalo. Si?

Ok, que deseas?

Aun no se, dejame pensar. Papa?

Si, dime

Estas molesto por que no fui a Gryffindor, te molesta que sea una Sly?

Debo confesar que al principio me sorprendio la eleccion, pero ya me hice de la idea. Ademas parece q las serpientes ahora no son tan malas, como antes

Pues si. Hay 4 chicas q me tratan muy bien, y su hermano tb esta en primero, y es mi amigo, el es un gryffindor

Uhm, interesante. Pero ahora, ya tienes que ir a dormir, no quiero q Snape me regañe

Acaso lo hace todavia, papa?-dijo sonriendo

Si, parece que la rivalidad no ha cesado-respondiéndole la sonrisa

Oh..

* * *

De regreso de haber llevado a su alumna a la sala comun, se encontro con que todavia no se había marchado Potter de su oficina

Pensé que ya se había ido

Quería darle las gracias

Ya me las dio antes-dijo secamente

Si, lo se- por que tenia que ser.. tannnn... el?- bueno me retiro...

Aja...

* * *

Echado en su cama, en el cuarto de los menesteres, Harry se preguntaba por que Snape era tan frio. A pesar de no querer reconocerlo públicamente, ya no sentía mucho odio por él, los hechos pasados le habian hecho cambiar de opinión

Para empezar, Snape había encontrado la forma, mediante la elaboración de una poción muy complicada (tomo hacerla 3 meses), de que Sirius lograra salir de la dimensión paralela donde se hallaba encerrado, para luego administrarle pociones al animago durante 1 mes (se encontraba muy débil, esa dimensión le había absorbido mucha magia). A Harry esa forma de actuar del jefe de Sly , le extraño. Quizo darles las gracias, pero Snape despectivamente dijo: no tiene q agradecerme, esto lo hice por que me lo pidio Dumbledore, asi que ya dejese de molestar Potter, y todo el aprecio que sintio, se volvio a convertir en resentimiento hacia su profesor, por q por mas que intentara no lograba entenderlo. Y luego, lo ayudo a el, el-niño-que-vivio, a derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Todavía podía recordar esos momentos...

FLASH BACK-

Sintio desesperacion al ver a Ron herido, un mortifago le habia lanzado un hechizo. Mas alla estaban Hermione, Gynni y Draco lanzando hechizos con destreza, sin darse cuenta de lo q habia pasado. Al tratar de ayudar a su mejor amigo, el oponente con quien estaba luchando lo hirio en el brazo. Ya le iban a echar una maldicion imperdonable al pelirrojo, cuando llegaron Remus y Tonks , quienes redujeron al mortifago rapidamente. Vamos Harry, -dijo Lupin- nosotros nos quedaremos aqui a auxiliar a los chicos. Tu tienes que ir a derrotar a Voldemort, hemos logrado atravesar una de las entradas, ya esta ahi Dumbledore. Si- dijo el ojiverde poniéndose en marcha.

Logro entrar a la guarida del Lord, por el suelo vio varios cadáveres de mortifagos ( parece que no se la han llevado las de ganar ustedes,- pensó- y esto se debe a la ayuda de muchas personas que confían en mi ). Escucho gritos, y se apresuro, al entrar a la sala, pudo ver a Dumbledore peleando contra el Lord.

No te muevas maldito, si no quieres sufrir una muerte muy violenta- ironizo el jefe de los mortifagos

No te la voy a dar fácil Tom- contesto, sonriendo Dumbledore, quien se dio cuenta antes que el Lord de que Harry estaba ahí.

Fue justo en ese momento que le cayo un rayo al director, haciendo que saliera disparado contra una pared, de su cabeza le salio un hilo de sangre.

Nooooo!- grito el Gryffindor, queriendo correr, pero vio q el señor oscuro le apuntaba con la varita, así que retrocedió...

Hola Potter, no te han enseñado a no gritar en casa ajena?- dijo burlonamente Voldemort

Y a ti no te han enseñado a respetar la vida ajena?- dijo con mucho odio Harry

No me hagas reir Potter, tu sentimentalismo me enferma, saca la varita y ponte en guardia, que ya quiero acabar con todo esto.

Harry obedientemente saco su varita y se puso en guardia.

Eres un mounstro- murmuro

Tus comentarios me ofenden- dijo en tono burlón

La pelea que anunciaba la profecía empezó, Voldemort lanzaba hechizos cruelmente, y Harry los repelía mediante un escudo mágico. Eso es todo lo que sabes, defenderte?- dijo el Lord- por que no me atacas, tienes miedo?. El trata de provocarme,-pensó- tengo que vencerlo, pero como?

Los hechizos de Voldemort fueron mas crueles (como si fuera posible), hasta que uno logro atravesar su escudo: Harry cayo en el suelo, tenia la pierna derecha herida, "No, no puedo rendirme", Voldemort se le acerco lentamente : Bueno, bueno, parece que te di, y dime, deseas una muerte lenta o rápida?

Harry le miro a sus ojos de serpiente, no pensaba pedir clemencia, no, el nunca le iba a ver suplicándole. "Todavía me queda un recurso, yo, no puedo defraudar a los demás, ellos arriesgaron su vida por mi, ellos confían en mi!"

No quieres hablarme, Potter?

El gryffindor se incorporo, siempre mirándole a los ojos, sintió una punzada en la pierna.

Listo, si quieres te puedo dar una oportunidad para q me ataques- dijo burlonamente el Lord

De pronto, aparecio una figura por detras del mago tenebroso y lo ataco, tomandole por sorpresa, y al verlo, dejo escapar una pequeña exclamación: Tu?

Si, un espía que ya se canso de hacer el papel de mortifago- dijo Severus Snape

El ojos de serpiente se empezó a reír ...acaso tu piensas derrotarme, eres un estùpido

Todo iba saliendo según el plan, el profesor de pociones distraería al Lord, mientras Harry jugaba su ultima carta.

Voldemort le lanzo una maldición a Snape, este la esquivo a duras penas y le lanzo un hechizo. Y así siguieron, mientras el Gryffindor reunía toda su magia, ya faltaba poco, pero el jefe de Slytherin cayó herido y el Lord se dio cuenta de la trampa : Maldito Potter , crees que con eso me vas a vencer, Avada kedab...

De la nada salio un rayo, el cual hizo q Voldemort se callara, era Dumbledore...el mago tenebroso le miro a los ojos " Asi que seguias vivo "

"Sabes que siempre ayudare a Harry, aunque corra mi vida peligro"

"Todos ustedes, y sus estùpidos sentimientos. Pero bueno, pq no me atacas, si quisieras podrias matarme"

"Sabes bien que no puedo, yo... no soy el escogido "

" Ese maldito muchacho nunca podra hacerlo"

Harry podía escuchar la conversación mental de los 2 magos, y las palabras de confianza del Director le animaron. Voldemort palideció al sentir ese poder...

"Pero esa magia es...?"

"Es una antigua magia, aquella que siempre has despreciado"

"Si, siempre la he despreciado, pero no te olvides q a pesar q no pueda hablar, puedo matarte, y ya no tienes ninguna defensa..."

Y después, todo paso tan rapido, Voldemort se deslizo como un dementor, haciendo titubear Harry, le lanzo un rayo rojo, pero no contaba con que Snape se interpusiera, Dumbledore no pudo hacer nada, a pesar de estar conciente, no podia moverse. El ojiverde vio caer a su profesor, a su tan odiado profesor, y la furia se apoderó de él.

Un gran resplandor iluminó el cuarto, haciéndole cerrar los ojos a Dumbledore por unos instantes, y al abrirlos pudo ver como Lord Voldemort se hacia polvo...y vio al niño-que-vivio todavia consciente caer al suelo y abrazar a su profesor de pociones, luego se desmayo y mostró una palidez como si estuviera muerto...por la ventana, el día estaba desplazando a la noche.

Los heridos fueron llevados inmediatamente a St. Mungo ( entre todos Harry y Severus eran los mas graves ). El mundo mágico no pudo celebrar la derrota de Voldemort, al saber que el niño-que-vivio entro en coma. Todos levantaron una plegaria por su pronta recuperación. Las clases del colegio se reanudaron, luego de una semana de vacaciones forzadas ( cabe resaltar que la batalla ocurrio durante el 7mo año escolar del ojiverde, a mediados de noviembre ).Harry, que no había despertado aun, a pedido de Albus, fue trasladado al colegio, donde se le asigno una habitación especial, con los cuidados necesarios. Todos los días iban a visitarlo Ron, Hermione y chicos de todas las casas.

El profesor de pociones, ya restablecido, volvió tres semanas después de reanudadas las clases. Su regreso, trajo muchos comentarios por parte del alumnado, sobre como protegió a Harry durante la pelea del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, claro que esto a él le incomodó, pero como siempre actuó como si no le importara. Ahora de seguro que todos pensarían que le tenia aprecio al mocoso este. La verdad era de que ya no le tenia odio-odio, solamente odio, y eso se lo recriminaba. Para colmo, hasta fue a visitar al Gryffindor, unas cuantas veces, y lo peor de todo: la ultima vez que lo fue a ver (siempre procuraba que no estuviera nadie, ni que le vean entrar a esa habitación), se sentó en una silla, junto a la cama, le quiso ordenar un poco los cabellos y tb acaricio su rostro ( claro q el mismo se ha hecho creer q eso fue algo involuntario, como si le hubieran echado un imperius), ese rozamiento le electrizo la piel de su mano, y de la nada se abrieron esos dos ojos verdes, quienes confundidos miraron al jefe de las serpientes ( quien disimuladamente ya habia alejado su mano )..

.Profesor, donde estoy?

Tranquilo, Potter, ha despertado de un largo sueño, estamos en el colegio, voy a llamar a Dumbledore, todos se alegraran de que ya este de nuevo aqui

Si... y... a usted... no le alegra?

A mi?...disculpe pero no hay tiempo para contestar esa pregunta,ademas, tb tengo que llamar a la sra Pompfrey, no se vaya a mover Potter

Profesor...

Si?

Muchas gracias por haberme salvado

Solo cumplia con mi deber

Si...-dijo mordiendose el labio, sintiendo...-

Ya vengo...

Snape salio del cuarto, y por fin Harry ,pudo llorar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK---

Y q tal, les gusto, aunque sea alguito, manden sus rptas a mi correo, se los agradecería mucho...Ah, y para q vean q soy buena, ahorita les voy a subir los dos sgtes capis, asi q me por fis, no se olviden de los rewiew


	4. Sabado por la mañana

Parejas : Harry + Severus , Ron+ Hermione, Draco +Gynni, Sirius + Remus, y algunas otras q se formen ( si es que se da el caso )

Disclaimer: ojo: Harry, Severus, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, etc... son de JK Rowling. Yo solo los he tomado prestado para divertirme ( y divertirlos a ustedes ), aparte para alivianar a mi loca mente , a la que se le ocurren una de cosas que mejor ni les cuento...jejeje. En cuanto al apellido Mayfair, lo lei en " La hora de las brujas " de Anne Rice, tb lo he tomado prestado, y esto lo aclaro pq no quiero tener problemas con nadie.

Notas de la autora: holas, aqui me encuentro, reportándome de nuevo, y entregándoles un nuevo capítulo. En este capitulo, he incluido a dos personajes nuevos, creados digamos, por mi. Ojala y sea de su agrado el capi, byes

Los pensamientos van entre comillas

Capitulo 4 : Sábado por la mañana

La primera semana de clases había concluido, que relajo, pensaran, pero nooo, faltaban tareas por terminar, y que mejor sitio que en la biblioteca

Y en ese lugar se encontraban Hanna y Benjamín, esperando a que vinieran sus dos amigos: Julián y Tim. Se preguntarán, y esos chicos de que casa son, bueno, Julián es un Slytherin y Tim un Gryffindor. Los cuatro (Ben, Hanna, Tim y Julián) congeniaron muy bien, y se habían vuelto inseparables (la nueva generación de los merodeadores!)

Pero donde se han metido esos dos?-preguntó Hanna algo fastidiada.

No sé, solo me dijeron que nos adelantáramos-contestó Ben, sin alzar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

Uhm, bueno . Solo me falta terminar la tarea de transfiguraciones, y a ti?-preguntó la ojiverde

Pociones- contestó Ben

Ok. Ah, mira, ahí están viniendo-dijo Hanna, señalando la entrada a la biblioteca

Ben alzó la vista de su libro, y vio a dos niños, uno pelirrojo y el otro rubio, que se dirigían hacia donde estaban sentados ellos.

Holas, perdón por la tardanza,-dijo Tim- es que no encontraba mi libro de historia de la magia

Uff, tuve que esperar un montón de tiempo-replicó algo fastidiado Julián

Nosotros ya casi terminamos- dijo Ben. Hanna asintió

Y yo terminé ayer las tareas-agregó Julián sonriendo-pero si quieres te ayudo Tim

Gracias, pero no te preocupes. A mi solo me falta la tarea de Historia

Como quieras-dijo Julián, algo ofendido.

Ni se les ocurra volver a pelear,- dijo Hanna mirándolos- ya tuvimos suficiente con la pelea q casi inician en la clase de pociones. Tuvieron suerte que el profesor Snape no estuviera en ese momento, por que si no los castigaba.

El empezó- dijo Julián, en tono divertido, señalando a Tim

Si, como no. Yo solo quería ver que pasaba si le agregaba un torpedo a la poción- contestó inocentemente el pelirrojo (aunque para sus adentros se reía)

Me cayó en el cabello la poción!- dijo haciéndose el ofendido el rubio

Ah mi tb me cayó, además tu me golpeaste la cabeza con el libro de pociones y me dolió- dijo, sonriendo Tim.

Ustedes dos son buenos amigos, y se conocen de mucho tiempo, no deberían hacerse ese tipo

de bromas,- dijo Hanna, con el ceño fruncido- que piensas tu, Ben?

Opino lo mismo- respondió el chico de ojos castaños, seriamente.

Ya, esta bien,-dijo Julián - pero podemos hacerles bromas a los demás!

Claro compañero!. - afirmó el pelirrojo- Puedo decirles a mis tíos que de su tienda nos manden algunas cosas. Vamos a ganarnos el título de alborotadores en serie!

Ay, no, Sortilegios Weasley no,- dijo Hanna en tono resignado- se van a meter en problemas

No si nadie nos delata- dijo Julián- y ustedes no lo pueden hacer por que son nuestros amigos.

Si quieren tb pueden participar-agregó Tim

Este...lo voy a pensar- contestó la ojiverde

Ah, yo tb – agregó el chico de ojos castaños- pero antes que nada, Tim tiene que terminar con su tarea

Ya, no me regañen, que la terminó rapidísimo- dijo el aludido

Si, apúrate, que ya va a ser la hora del almuerzo- intervino Hanna

Y con lo que me muero de hambre- dijo Tim

Como siempre- contestaron los demás en tono burlón

Y no se olviden ustedes dos- dijo la ojiverde señalando a Tim y Julián- que hoy a la hora del almuerzo vienen sus tíos y amigos de mi papá: Ron, Hermione, Draco y Ginny. Además de sus

pequeños primos: Michael, Maggie, Thomas y Theodoro.

Si, si, ya sabemos- replicaron los 2 niños.

* * *

En la entrada del castillo, Harry y Albus esperaban pacientemente, desde hace unos 5 minutos la llegada de los ex-alumnos.

El ojiverde estaba contento porque iban a venir sus amigos, y podrían recordar viejos tiempos. También quería contarles sobre como le había ido en su primera semana enseñando. "No me fue mal con los alumnos, ya que cooperaron conmigo, salvo por algunos puntos q quité (a esas dos alumnas, una de gryffindor y otra de ravenclaw por estar leyendo la revista de Corazón de bruja), no tuve que poner detención a ningún alumno. Con el que no me ha ido nada bien, es con Snape. Se la ha pasado lanzándome comentarios burlones y sarcásticos cuando me veía solo ( Señor Potter, veo que es todo un conquistador con las jovencitas, o . señor Potter parece que le gusta ser siempre el centro de atención, ya debería madurar), mientras que delante de los demás profesores casi ni me dirigía la palabra ( excepto cuando me saludaba), lo que no entiendo es porque tanto me lanza esa mirada de cólera, tanto me odia, me da escalofríos."

Harry, te encuentras bien? - la voz del director lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Ah, si señor, no se preocupe. Quería darle las gracias por haber permitido que vengan mis amigos-dijo Harry, respetuosamente.

No tienes que dar las gracias, yo estoy encantado de que vengan.-dijo Dumbledore- Pero ya te he dicho q me llames Albus, ahora eres un profesor.

Si, señor, digo, Albus- . El ojiverde sonrió. "Mejor pienso en otra cosa y no en el profesor Snape"

Mira, ahí se ve un carruaje, deben ser ellos-dijo Dumbledore

Harry suspiro, "Bueno, ahora será mejor distraerme un poco"

El carruaje se detuvo delante de la entrada, se abrió la puerta, descendió un joven rubio, tendiéndole la mano para bajar a una pelirroja, luego descendieron 2 niños, uno pelirrojo y el otro rubio, seguidamente bajo un joven pelirrojo, ayudando a bajar a una chica de cabello castaño, quién finalmente bajó a una niña y un niño pelirrojo.

Harry y Dumbledore se adelantaron hacia ellos sonriendo

Que bueno volver a verlos – dijo el ojiverde

Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, nuevamente- agrego el director

Buenas tardes-dijeron todos

Harry! – exclamó Hermione mientras lo abrazaba- que bueno verte de nuevo.

Ya Hermione, no lo afixies al pobre-dijo Ron- que falta q lo abraze yo

No te pongas celoso Weasley- intevino divertido Draco

No estoy celoso Malfoy!- dijo Ron indignado.

Hermione ( que dejo de abrazar a Harry ) sonrió, lo mismo que el ojiverde y el director

Si como no- dijo Ginny- que tal Harry, donde esta Hanna?

Seguro que debe estar terminando sus tareas, se puso muy contenta al saber que iban a venir con los niños. Por cierto, que grandes que están – dijo Harry

Ron y Draco sonrieron, orgullosos por sus hijos. Hermione y Ginny ordenaron: Saluden al tío Harry y al profesor Dumbledore.

Buenas tardes tío Harry, buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore-saludaron los niños

Si no es mucho pedir, preferiría que me dijeran abuelito- dijo Albus sonriendo

Los niños asintieron, les cayó muy simpático el viejito.

Oh, por supuesto- dijeron Hermione y Ginny. Draco y Ron solo movieron la cabeza asintiendo.

Bueno, ahora si vamos adentro, antes que se enfríe el almuerzo- dijo animadamente el director

Si, contestaron los demás, mientras entraban al castillo.

Adelante iban Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore y los pequeños. Ron, Draco y Harry, se quedaron últimos cuchicheando.

No es que me queje de como cocina mi esposa, pero extraño la comida de Hogwarts-dijo el pelirrojo

Parece que nunca cambiarás cuñadito.- dijo sarcásticamente el Slytherin- Cambiando de tema, que planes hay para la noche, Harry?

Planes, estaba pensando en que podíamos jugar ajedrez, o snap explosivo.

Nooo, por favor Potter. Mejor hay que salir.- propuso Draco sonriendo- Me han contado de una discoteca muggle que esta buena, y francamente tengo curiosidad de ver como es. Por que no vamos?

Yo estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Ron- Nunca he ido a una discoteca muggle.

Si, bueno- aceptó Harry.

Al entrar al gran comedor, (el cual se veía vacío, ya que solo había alumnos de primer y segundo año, debido a que a los de tercero para arriba se les permitía salir, ahora, todos los sábados) vieron que las chicas estaban saludando a los profesores Mc Gonagall, Flitwick, Sprout y Snape, todos estaban encantados con los niños, menos el jefe de las serpientes, quién solamente inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo, y se sentó rápida y elegantemente (como siempre) en su lugar siempre.

Ron y Draco se acercaron a saludar a los profesores, Snape gruñó como respuesta, luego, se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaban los demás sentados.

* * *

Tras terminar con los deberes. Hanna, Ben, Julián y Tim se dirigieron al gran comedor.

Yo creo que esta temporada van a ganar los Chudley Cannon-comentaba Tim- Es mi equipo favorito!

El mío tb, pero pienso que al buscador le falta agilidad-opinó el chico de ojos castaños- Cual es tu equipo favorito Julián?

Tb los Chudley- respondió este- y a ti Hanna, que equipo te gusta?

Uhm, supongo que el mismo de ustedes.- dijo ella- Saben si es verdad eso de que ahora tb admiten alumnos de primero en el equipo de quidditch?

Solo si eres realmente bueno. Yo quiero presentarme, dicen que las pruebas van a ser dentro de 2 semanas- dijo entusiasmado Tim.

Te van a derribar de la escoba- comento burlonamente Julián

No es cierto!- replico a la defensiva el niño pelirrojo

No peleen que ya llegamos al comedor- dijo Ben

Los cuatro compañeros entraron, Hanna al ver hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, sonrió y se dirigió ahi, seguida de sus amigos.

Buenas tardes, que bueno que ya llegaron –saludo la ojiverde a todos

Los pequeños se pusieron contentos al ver a Hanna y a sus primos, Tim y Julián.

Oh, Hanna que bueno verte de nuevo, y a ustedes tb – dijo Hermione mirando a Julián y Tim- Y supongo que ya no estarán haciendo travesuras.

Los aludidos sonrieron

El par travieso- agregó Ron entre molesto y divertido. Hola Hanna, así que ahora eres una slytherin, quién diría-sonrió, y fijándose en Ben, preguntó- Quién es tu amigo?

Me llamo Benjamin Mayfair , señor

Mayfair, tu papá no es Conrad Mayfair?- intervino Draco

Si señor- respondió Ben

Conozco a tu papá y a tu abuelo. Mi padre hizo negocios con los Mayfair. Son una familia muy antigua. Y veo que estas en Gryffindor – miro su insignia- Nunca pense que vería el día en q dos slytherin (Hanna y Julián) y dos gryffindor (Tim y Ben) fueran amigos.

Pero , y nosotros q?- preguntó Ginny

Es una excepción querida. Además eso de la amistad entre sly y gryff ya se esta haciendo costumbre. Muy pronto la rivalidad entre las casas se va a perder- repuso Malfoy haciendo un puchero.

Ya le salio lo nostálgico- dijo divertido Ron

Parece que si,- intervino Harry- siéntense a comer niños

Si

* * *

Luego de almorzar, rápido pero sin dejar de lado sus modales, el jefe de las serpientes se retiro a su habitación. Estuvo leyendo un libro de pociones, para variar, por casi dos horas, hasta q alguien toco la puerta.

Adelante Draco- dijo

El slytherin menor, entró y sonriendo, se sentó en una silla , al frente de Severus, quien estaba sentado en su sillón favorito.

Y bien- dijo Severus, dejando el libro encima de su regazo - que te trae por aca?

Naaa, no puedo venir a saludar a mi padrino, además hace tiempo q no vas por mi casa

A tu esposa no le agrado mucho que digamos- respondio Snape sonriendo

No es que no le agrades, solo que te tiene un poco de miedo , al igual que todos, excepto yo, por supuesto- dijo sonriendo

Snape no dijo nada, solo asintió.

Harry me conto que te has comportado como un ogro con él.

Asi?- preguntó el jefe de las serpientes enarcando su ceja izquierda y haciendo una mueca.

Eso mismo Parece q tu no pierdes la costumbre de demostrarle cuanto lo aprecias- comentó sarcasticamente el slytherin menor

Asi soy yo- dijo igual de sarcastico Snape

Ya , hablando en serio. Harry es buena gente cuando lo conoces bien. Y tu, pues lo juzgaste mal sin conocerlo, y solo por el hecho de ser casi una copia fisica de su padre. Deberías ...

Debería que, hacerme su amigo, a eso te refieres?

No sería mala idea. Además, tienes que tomar en cuenta de que ahora ambos son colegas. Por lo menos inténtalo.

Aja, lo voy a pensar- suspiró. " Quizas lo intente "

Y que planes tienes para esta noche Severus?- dijo el rubio cambiando de tema

Que, me piensas invitar a una cena romantica?- dijo sarcasticamente el profesor de pociones

Naaa, pero si quieres otro dia hago eso- dijo guiñandole el ojo

No creo que le agrade eso a tu esposa

Si, tienes razón, volviendo al otro tema,de verdad no tienes ningun plan para hoy?

Uhm, si es que tuviera algun plan, no creo q seria de tu incumbencia

Oh, vamos, no me vas a decir?. Quizas me pueda unir a tu plan

Con tus amiguitos incluidos?

Buena idea!

Ni hablar. Bueno, ahora retirate que tengo cosas q hacer

Ya, ya me retiro, que mala onda eres

* * *

Draco salió del despacho de Snape, y se dirigió a la oficina del director.

Gomitas de menta- le dijo a la gargola, dandole esta pase

Draco, que te dijo?- fue lo primero que escucho al entrar al despacho de Dumbledore

No me dijo nada en concreto- respondio el slytherin sentándose en la silla q esta al frente del escritorio.

Uhm, Severus si q es un hueso duro de roer.

Lo que he podido deducir, es que él siente algo por Harry, pero no se q tan fuerte sea

El lo ama, pero su orgullo puede mas-afirmo Albus

Oh, pero, que podemos hacer?

Por el momento, poner en marcha el plan- los ojos le brillaron

Estas seguro?-pregunto Draco

Claro. Tu solo tienes que hacer lo que te dije, el resto ya corre por cuenta de ellos.

Esta bien- dijo el slytherin- Con tu permiso me retiro.

Si. Ah, y con respecto a los niños, no te preocupes, Hagrid y yo los vamos a cuidar muy bien. Vamos a hacer una reunion muggle, muy popular por cierto, esa a la que le llaman pijamada

Draco sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco "Cada día esta mas chiflado".

Continuará...

No les parecieron adorables Tim y Juián, a mi si (sera por lo que yo los cree..jeje), ahorita subo el sgte capitulo. Y por favor, no se olviden de los rewiew, son mi sueldo!.


	5. Sabado por la noche

Parejas : Harry + Severus , Ron+ Hermione, Draco +Gynni, Sirius + Remus, y algunas otras q se formen ( si es que se da el caso )

Disclaimer: ojo: Harry, Severus, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, etc... son de JK Rowling. Yo solo los he tomado prestado para divertirme ( y divertirlos a ustedes ), aparte para alivianar a mi loca mente , a la que se le ocurren una de cosas que mejor ni les cuento...jejeje. En cuanto al apellido Mayfair, lo lei en " La hora de las brujas " de Anne Rice, tb lo he tomado prestado, y esto lo aclaro pq no quiero tener problemas con nadie.

Notas de la autora: Ya, bueno, que puedo decir. Ah, si, en este capitulo se recordara parte del pasado, pero desde otro punto de vista (todavia no pensaba ponerlo, pero la trama derivo a eso, y me vi obligada a escribirlo). Como un comentario, este capitulo me ha costado escribirlo (lo terminé el viernes a las 3 am ), podria afirmar, que al final , se escribio solo (hablando literalmente). Sin mas ya que decir, lean el capitulo, y ojala , les guste.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi enamorado ,a quién le gusta mucho escuchar música .

Capítulo 5: Sábado por la noche.

Luego de despedirse de sus hijos, y de decirles las clásicas advertencias de : pórtate bien , obedece todo lo q te digan tus "niñeras" y no te acuestes tarde, Harry y sus amigos, mediante el cómodo autobús noctámbulo ( léase cómodo en forma sarcástica) fueron a la Londres muggle.

Ahora se les podía ver buscando la susodicha discoteca.

A ver, tenemos que doblar por esta calle, y en la sgte esquina esta el local-dijo Draco mirando el mapa

Sabes que tipo de música pasan?-pregunto Hermione muy interesada

Creo q variada-contestó el slytherin

Afuera de la discoteca, había gente esperando, algunos con indumentaria rara

Parece q es popular. Pero no les parece q visten un poco raro?- preguntó Ron

Pues si que visten raro para ser muggles- dijo Ginny- Felizmente que no nos pusimos ropa muggle, si no, íbamos a desentonar

Harry, Hermione y Draco asintieron.

Y como vamos a entrar?- pregunto el ojiverde

De eso me encargo yo- dijo el rubio

Draco le dió su "propina" al guardián, el cual muy amablemente los dejo entrar.

Guau, cuantas luces de colores- dijo Ron - y ahora que se supone que hacemos?

Hay q buscar una mesa- contesto Draco

Vamos a esa - señalo Ginny

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, q estaba ubicada en una esquina...

Que buena la discoteca y la música-comento Ron

El dj debe ser bueno-agrego Harry

Que es un dj?-preguntó Ron

Es la persona que pone la música- contestó Hermione

Ah ya-dijo Ron

Oh, esa canción me gusta! (el dj puso Groovy de Card Captor Sakura), vamos , Draco, - dijo muy entusiasmada Ginny , mientras lo arrastraba a su esposo

No quieres bailar?-le preguntó Hermione a su esposo

Ya, vamos- contesto animadamente el pelirrojo

Harry sonrió. "Ron y Hermione, Draco y Ginny, ellos si que son felices. No es que yo no lo sea, tengo a Hanna, ella me quiere mucho y yo la quiero a ella. Pero siento q algo me falta, tal vez alguien a quien amar. Creo que hasta ahora, no he encontrado a esa persona, solo dos veces creí encontrarlas. Primero fue Cho, pero luego me di cuenta de que solo era atraccion fisica, nada espiritual. Y despues fue Snape. Descubrir q me podian atraer los hombres tb me fue dificil de comprender al principio, pero no se que me paso realmente con él. Quizás solo le tenía aprecio por lo mucho que me habia ayudado. No lo se. Me sentia bien cuando estaba con el, y parecia que el sentia lo mismo, pero luego, el se torno muy frio conmigo. Ese dia cuando desperte, luego de estar en coma por casi 6 semanas, me asombre y alegre al verlo ahi, era como si me estuviera cuidando, que idiota al pensar eso, no debi haberlo dado las gracias por ayudarme, total, como dijo el : era su deber, y lo peor que hice , fue llorar ni bien el salio de la habitacion, esperando secretamente que el volviera y me abrazara, pero, no lo hizo. El me odia"

Oye, Harry, Harry, me escuchas?- la voz de Ginny lo saco de sus pensamientos

No te estarás durmiendo?- pregunto Draco

Eh,no,no. Disculpen- contesto Harry. Tan rápido volvieron? Donde están Ron y Hermione?

Se quedaron bailando. Mejor anda al baño para que te despejes un poco - sugirió Draco

Si, ya vengo- dijo el ojiverde caminando hacia el fondo

Hermione y Ron ya están afuera-dijo Draco- vamonos antes que vuelva.

Esperemos que funcione el plan-dijo Ginny suspirando.

* * *

Luego de salir del baño, Harry fue a la mesa, pero no encontró a nadie y se sentó a esperar. 

Estaba terminando de sonar la canción Wonderful Night de Fatboy Slim.

Que raro, donde se habran metido?. No creo q haya sido capaces de dejarme aqui, o si?- pensaba Harry algo molesto.

El dj anunció la canción Fever Night de los Bee Gees

Harry notó que las personas que estaban en la pista de baile formaban un ruedo. Se levantó para ver que pasaba, pero una chica lo distrajo.

Hola, bonita túnica, donde te las has comprado?-le pregunto la chica, estaba maquillada y vestida de negro.

Este, yo mismo la hice

Esta muy bien hecha.

Ah, gracias. Sabes que es lo q esta pasando ahí?- dijo señalando al ruedo de personas

Ah si, un tipo esta bailando, muy bien por cierto. Quieres ir a ver?

Ya -dijo Harry

Vamos entonces.

Fueron a donde estaba toda la gente, y al ver al tipo que estaba bailando, se le parecio muy conocido.

El "tipo" estaba vestido todo de negro, bailando a lo Jhon Travolta

Ese no es Snape?- penso- Pero , Snape bailando?

Y como la curiosidad puede mas, se acerco mas, y para sorpresa suya, si era Snape

El profesor Snape bailando-dijo el ojiverde asombrado-eso nadie me lo va a creer

La canción llegó a su fin, todos aplaudieron a Snape, este hizo una reverencia y se retiro, dirigiéndose al bar.

Harry lo iba a seguir, pero la chica lo detuvo

Espera, no quieres bailar?

Este, no gracias  
Ah , que pena-dijo algo desilusionada y se fue.

Harry se sintió algo mal por haberla choteado, pero igual se dirigió al bar.

* * *

Snape estaba sentado en un banco , cruzado de piernas, con su brazo izquierdo apoyado en la barra, y con la mano derecha sostenia una copa de whisky. 

Profesor Snape-dijo Harry

El jefe de las serpientes, alzo la mirada, vio a Harry, parecio un poco sorprendido al principio, pero luego sonrió maliciosamente.

Miren quien aparecio, nuestra celebridad: Harry Potter. Brindemos por ello- dijo casi sin mover los labios y alzando la copa

No deberia tomar si se va a poner asi- dijo algo burlón Harry

Esta es mi primera copa Potter, y deja de ser tan insolente

No lo seria si usted me tratara mejor, ya no soy un niño

Te sigues comportando como tal

Usted tb se comporta igual.

Bueno, Potter, francamente no tengo ganas de pelear ahora.

Yo tampoco

Y que te parece si por hoy hacemos una tregua, mira q estoy de buen humor- dijo algo ironico.

Uhm ,por mi esta bien. Pero digame, que hace usted en una discoteca, y encima bailando?

Que, acaso no puedo?

No, solo q , es extraño.

Severus sonrió

Solo te diré que me gusta frecuentar este sitio porque pasan buena musica. Y ahora dime tu, que haces aqui, acaso me has seguido?

No, yo vine con Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco, pero me fui al baño y al regresar no los he encontrado

No se tú, pero me parece que te han dejado- dijo el profesor de pociones sarcásticamente

Tb pensaba lo mismo-dijo igual de sarcástico Harry.

Parece q hemos concordado en algo- dijo Snape- hay q brindar por eso

Esta seguro que es su primera copa?-a Harry se le vio algo preocupado.

En realidad no, pero, quien las cuenta?

No voy a llevarlo cargado hasta el colegio

Quien te lo ha pedido?

Solo se lo estoy advirtiendo

Ya, deja de hablar, y en vez de estar paradote ahí, pide una copa para ti, y para que veas que soy bueno, te voy a dejar que me acompañes- dijo burlonamente.

Sera un gran honor para mi- dijo sarcásticamente el ojiverde.

* * *

Y ya habían pasado como mas de 15 canciones, Harry ya iba por la sexta copa de Pisco Sour (que por cierto estaba muy bueno, pero fuerte), y el licor ya se le habia subido a la cabeza. Severus sonrió al ver a Harry, como queriéndose dormir, ahora a juzgar por los hechos, al profesor de pociones se le veía muy lúcido. 

Oye, Potter, no te duermas- dijo zarandeándole el brazo.

Eh, que, yo no me estoy durmiendo-dijo Harry sobresaltándose- creo que no debi haber tomado

Parece que no aguantas mucho-dijo burlonamente

El dj anunció la sgte canción : Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku de Dragon Ball GT , esto hizo que Harry se despertara totalmente.

Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku  
Sono Mabushii egaoni  
Tatenai yami kara tabidasou  
Hold my hand

Poco a poco fascinas mi corazón  
Con esa sonrisa deslumbrante  
Me lanzaré desde la ilimitada oscuridad  
Toma mi mano

Ey, esa canción me encanta-dijo el ojiverde

Vamos a bailar entonces-dijo Snape tomándole de la mano

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile, donde había un montón de parejas bailando (y es que la canción es chévere!). Harry se sintió algo extraño al principio, bailando con Snape.

Kimito de atta toki  
Kodomo no koro daisetsu ni omotteita  
bashoo omoidashitanda  
Bokuto odotte kurenaika  
Hikari to kageno winding road  
Imademo aitsuni muchunano?  
Sukoshi dake furimuki taku naru youna  
tokimo arukedo  
Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte tatakauyo

En el momento en que te conoci  
Recorde los pasajes mas importantes  
de mi niñez  
No bailas conmigo?  
En la luz y la oscuridad del tortuoso camino  
Todavia sueñas con el?  
A veces uno quisiera recordar  
un poco, pero...  
Luchemos con amor, valentía y orgullo

Pero,poco a poco se relajo, y disfrutó de la canción, al igual que Snape, quien por cierto, que bien bailaba!.

Dan dan kokoro hikareteku  
Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera  
Kitto daremoga eien wo te ni iretai  
Zen zen kinishinai furishitemo  
Hora kimi ni koishiteru  
Hatenai yami kara tobidasouyo  
Hold your hand

Poco a poco fascinas mi corazon  
Trozo de estrella de esperanza  
De seguro cualquier desea la eternidad  
Aunque haga como que no me importa  
Mira! Estoy enamorado de ti  
Me lanzare desde la ilimitada oscuridad  
Tomare tu mano

Snape miró a Harry, el a su vez lo miró. Ambos se sintieron conectados.

Okotta kaomo tsukareteku kimino sukidakedo  
Annani tobashite ikitedaijobu kana to omou  
Bokuwa...nanigenai shigusani furi mawa  
sareteru seaside blue  
Soredemo aitsuni muchunano?  
Motto kikitai kotoga attanoni  
Futarino kai waga kuruma no otoni wa  
habamarete toori ni mauyo

Me gusta cuando estas cansada o enojada  
Pero dudo si esta bien que vivas tan agitadamente  
Las circunstancias me arrastran insensiblemente y  
me revuelco en una tristeza profunda como el mar  
Y aun asi sueñas con el?  
Yo tenía mas preguntas que hacerte, pero  
el ruido del auto interrumpio nuestra conversacion  
Y no me atrevi a continuar

Dan dan kokoro hikareteku  
Jibun demo fushigui nandakedo  
Nanika aruto suguni kimini demwa  
shitakunaru  
Zen zen kinishinai furishitemo  
Kekkioki kimino koto dakemiteita  
Umino kanatae tobida souyo  
Hold my hand.

Poco a poco fascinas mi corazon  
Yo mismo me asombro, pero  
Ante cualquier cosa lo primero que quiero hacer  
es llamarte por telefono  
Y aunque haga como que no me importa  
Simplemente todo lo que veo eres tu  
Voy a lanzarme hacia tu mar  
Toma mi mano

Al terminar la canción, Harry ya se sentía mejor

Primera vez q bailo esta canción en público-dijo

No estuvieron mal tus pasos, pero tienes que soltarte un poco más- comento Severus

Si profesor. Usted bailo muy bien

Es que yo soy un profesional

Uy que humilde - dijo sarcasticamente Harry

Asi soy yo Potter. Ya se te paso el trago?

Me siento algo mejor.

Ya, creo que mejor nos vamos, son mas de las 3 am

Si-dijo Harry medio dormido

Snape movio la cabeza reprobatoriamente, y cogiendole la mano a Harry, se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Ya afuera, tuvieron que tomar el autobús nocturno, ya que como Harry estaba medio dormido, no se podía teletransportar.

* * *

Ya adentro del castillo, Severus, en un ataque de bondad, llevo a Harry a su cuarto ( el de Harry porsia ). Tendió a Harry en su cama, se quedo parado mirándolo, se veía tan dulce cuando dormía. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, alargó su mano derecha y acarició su rostro. Harry se despertó con el contacto de la mano de Severus, y antes de que el la retirara, la cogio ( que buenos reflejos q tiene!). 

Profesor- dijo Harry mirándole

Potter, suélteme la mano-dijo seriamente Snape parándose

Harry obedeció sonriendo.

Bueno, yo me retiro. Me debes una Potter.

Si

Hasta mas tarde

Espere -dijo el ojiverde

Si?

Por que me odia tanto?- pregunto Harry

No creo q sea el momento adecuado para hablar eso.

Yo no soy mi padre, sabe?

Si, lo se

Entonces

Yo, no quiero hablar de eso ahora- dijo fastidiado Snape

Sabe, profesor, yo no le odio, incluso hasta puedo decir que siento mucho aprecio por usted, y es que siempre me ha ayudado cuando lo he necesitado

Era mi deber

No me venga con que era su deber- dijo algo irritado Harry- YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESO!...

Potter, no me grité y cálmese.

Harry, por toda respuesta, se puso a llorar. Sentía mucha rabia , mucho coraje por Snape, quería odiarlo, pero no podía. El profesor de pociones, no dijo nada y se dió media vuelta, ya iba a abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo pensando que esa escena se parecía mucho a...

FLASH BACK---

Se sentó en una silla, junto a la cama, le quiso ordenar un poco los cabellos y tb acaricio su rostro ( claro q el mismo se ha hecho creer q eso fue algo involuntario, como si le hubieran echado un imperius), ese rozamiento le electrizo su piel, y de la nada se abrieron esos dos ojos verdes, quienes confundidos, miraron al jefe de las serpientes..

Profesor, donde estoy?

Tranquilo, Potter, ha despertado de un largo sueño, estamos en el colegio, voy a llamar a  
Dumbledore, todos se alegraran de que ya este de nuevo aqui

Si... y... a usted... no le alegra?

A mi?...disculpe pero no hay tiempo para contestar esa pregunta, además, tb tengo que llamar a la sra Pomfrey, no se vaya a mover Potter

Profesor...

Si?

Muchas gracias por haberme salvado

Solo cumplia con mi deber

Si...-dijo mordiendose el labio, sintiendo...-

Ya vengo...

Snape salio del cuarto, y por fin Harry pudo llorar.

El profesor de pociones se quedo parado afuera, recriminándose lo duro que había sido con Harry. "No debí hablarle de esa manera, creo que debería entrar a disculparme...". Iba a abrir la puerta, pero escucho que el gryffindor estaba llorando. Se quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer, una parte de él , le decía q entrara y lo abrazará; la otra parte, la muy cobarde, le dijo que mejor no interviniera, y obedeciéndola, se retiro a avisar a Dumbledore que Potter ya había despertado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK---

Si, se recrimino muchas veces por no haber elegido la primera opción. Y ahora, que iba a hacer, lo mismo?...

Suspiró. Decidido, giro de nuevo, y se acercó donde Harry

Que es lo que quiere, burlarse de mi?- le dijo el ojiverde, casi en un susurro, mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos- si quiere, puede hacerlo, no me importa.

Por toda respuesta, Snape se sentó en su cama, junto a él. Harry lo miró, algo asombrado, y antes de que pudiera hablar, el profesor de pociones, si, el frio, cruel, malvado, orgulloso y desagradable profesor de pociones, lo abrazó.

Harry, por toda rpta , se aferró a él, llorando, pero esta vez , de felicidad.

Yo te vi llorar cuando nadie te miraba  
escondiendo esa lágrima que se te escapaba  
Yo te vi tan triste y tan solito  
que hubiera dado mi vida  
por curarte las heridas

Ven a mi  
te cuidare  
te besare esos ojitos tan dulces  
y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva por dios  
Ven a mi  
te buscare  
y te amare como nadie en la tierra te amo  
Ven a mi , ven a mi

Yo se que tendras razones para el amor  
pero solo una palabra borrara tu dolor  
Tienes que probarme no te vayas  
por que estoy llena de besos  
y quiero curarte el alma

Ven a mi  
te cuidare  
te besare esos ojitos tan dulces  
y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva por dios  
Ven a mi  
te buscare  
y te amare como nadie en la tierra te amo  
Ven a mi  
te cuidare  
te besare esos ojitos tan dulces  
y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva por dios  
ven a mi  
te buscare  
y te amare como nadie en la tierra te amo  
ven a mi

VEN A MI  
GRUPO: FLORICIENTA Y SU BANDA

Continuará...

Algo emotivo ha terminado este capitulo (las dos canciones, para mi, estuvieron re-cheveres). Ahora si que la cosa se va poniendo un poquitin interesante. Que pasara entonces, Harry y Severus tienen algo?. Eso lo sabremos en el proximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por su atención. No se olviden de los rewiew, son mi sueldo!


	6. Acercamiento

BAILAMOS?

Autora: Lasher Mayfair Snape

Advertencias: SLASH : relacion hombre-hombre

Parejas : Harry + Severus , Ron+ Hermione, Draco +Gynni, Sirius + Remus, y algunas otras q se formen ( si es que se da el caso )

Disclaimer: ojo: Harry, Severus, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, etc... son de JK Rowling. Yo solo los he tomado prestado para divertirme ( y divertirlos a ustedes ), aparte para alivianar a mi loca mente , a la que se le ocurren una de cosas que mejor ni les cuento...jejeje. En cuanto al apellido Mayfair, lo lei en " La hora de las brujas " de Anne Rice, tb lo he tomado prestado,y esto lo aclaro pq no quiero tener problemas con nadie.

Notas de la autora: noooo, no andaba muerta, ni andaba de parranda( bueno fuera), solo me tuve q ausentar, por motivos de estudio. Por donde empiezo, a ver, si, no me acuerdo si les conte q estudiaba reposteria, para ser mas exactos, soy diseñadora de tortas( esas tortas de boda, 15 años, etc ), y tuve, mas bien, tengo, una exposicion, la cual por cierto, comienza del 8 de junio al 12 de junio; la muy linda de mi profesora(lease lindo como sarcastico), nos anduvo friega q friega, y asi no se puede escribir. Por eso pido mil disculpas, asi q sin darselas de mas larga, aqui presento el sexto capitulo, y please, no se olviden de mandar rewiew!

Ah, ahora si, antes de comenzar a leer. Este capitulo se lo dedico a todas las chicas, y chicos, q son geminis,igual qyo! ( cumplo años el 2 de junio, asi q no se olviden de mi, y mandenme un saludito aunque sea, de paso q me dicen q les parecio el capi), como mi amiga caro, q cumplio años el 26 de mayo, feliz cumple caro!. Eh, si otra cosa, vamos, vamos, no se molesten q ahorita termino : tengo una nueva historia, asi q luego de leer este capi, chekan mi otra historia ( no olvidar el rewiew ), se llama : TAINTED LOVE ( tb es un Sevie+Harry).

No olvidarse q los pensamientos van entre comillas, y perdon por las faltas de ortografia.

Una ultima aclaracion: **en este capitulo, hay un intento de lemon, si, leyeron bien, lemon, despues no digan q no se los adverti.**

CAPITULO 6 : ACERCAMIENTO

Quietud, paz,calma, tranquilidad. La mañana del domingo se presentaba sin sol, pero clara. Quiso moverse, pero sintió un peso encima de su pecho. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, vio horrorizado q no estaba en su habitación, y el "peso" que sentía, era de la cabeza de Harry.

Pero, q hacia aqui?-se preguntó, ah claro, se habia quedado dormido mientras abrazaba a Harry. Recordó tb, avergonzado, que tuvo ganas de besarle, de acariciarle, de decirle que estaría con él siempre y que lo cuidaría, pero su acto de valentia no llegaba a tanto, aun no.

Que horas serían, rayos,había perdido su reloj. Bien, este era el plan, salir lo mas pronto posible, antes de q a algún miserable se le ocurriera asomar la cabeza por ahí.

Suspiró, dándose ánimos a si mismo. Se levantó, retirando con cuidado la cabeza del joven profesor y acomondadola en una almohada, logro con exito no despertarlo. Lo arropó, sonrió ante la expresión q tenía Harry , tan dulce, tan inocente. "Se le ve muy adorable" ( si pes, parece q a Sevie se le da bien el ver dormidito a Harry), ante ese pensamiento sacudió la cabeza, algo sonrojado.

No pudiendo resistirse, alargo una mano hacia el rostro de Harry, " Que piel tan suave tiene". Escuchó una voz, a sus espaldas, q le llamaba.

Profesor Snape?

Srta Potter- dijo el jefe de las serpientes girando a verla, y obviamente retirando su mano rapidamente del rostro de Harry. Quería q la tierra se lo tragase!.

Que hace usted aquí?- preguntó la niña, algo extrañada.

Yo...este...el señor Potter se sentía mal..y. disculpe pero me tengo q retirar- y poniendo pies en polvorosa, se fue por la chimenea.

Eh?- Hanna se quedo con la boca abierta.

El profesor de pociones en el cuarto de su papá, ademas por que le estaba acariciando el rostro?. Pero , q es lo q estaba pasando aqui, sabia de las diferencias de su papa con el jefe de su casa, ademas q no se llevaban muy bien q digamos. Si, habia algo raro en todo esto, y ella ya se encargaria de averiguarlo.

"Mejor no lo despierto"- pensó, mirando a su papa bien arropadito en la cama, y salio de la habitación.

Afuera la estaba esperando Sophía

Que pasó?- le preguntó

Esta durmiendo todavía. – contestó la ojiverde, no quizo decirle nada sobre el "incidente"

Uhm. Vamos entonces al campo de quidditch , ya nos están esperando ahí.

Bueno.

* * *

No debiste de haber comido tanto en el desayuno!- le regañaba Hermione a su esposo- ya te dió indigestión! 

Es q ...habian tantas cosas, y me emocioné!- se defendía el pelirrojo, mientras se agarraba el estómago por el dolor.

Hombres!- dijo cruzandose de brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco la ex-prefecta.

La linda parejita de esposos, se encontraba en la enfermería.

Aquí tiene señor Weasley- dijo la sra Pomfrey , con su seriedad acostumbrada, entregándole un vaso con poción anti-indigestión- y la proxima vez tenga mas cuidado.

Gracias- dijo Ron tomándose la poción – Uagh, sabe horrible, pero creo ya me siento mejor

Si, si. Vamonos ya! . Muchas gracias por todo Sra Pomfrey- dijo Hermione

No hay de que niña

Si. Hasta luego- dijo Ron

La sra Pomfrey asintió con la cabeza.

Se dirigieron hacia el campo de quidditch, Hermione caminando rapidamente, Ron algo rezagado.

Hey, esperame- le dijo a su esposa

Ah, disculpa. Es q son mas de las 10 am, ya deberiamos haber partido.

Cierto. Aunq me gustaria preguntarle a Harry como le fue ayer.

Uhm...no se Ron. Nos va a echar en cara por que lo dejamos solo.

Pero si fue para darle una ayudadita.

Todavia no sabemos q vaya a pasar entre esos dos. Tampoco le vamos a dar a Harry falsas esperanzas.

Pero si Dumbledore dijo...

Si, ya sabemos lo que Dumbledore dijo, pero aun no sabemos lo q siente Harry.

Dumbledore tb esta seguro de lo q siente Harry...

Si, solo hay q esperar, ok?. Las cosas se daran en su momento.

En eso tienes razon. Bueno tu siempre tienes razon

Vas a ser q me averguenze.

Se te veria muy linda- dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a su esposa y dandole un pequeño beso en la boca.

Hermione sonrio. A pesar de que por lo menos una vez al dia discutian por alguna pequeñez, se amaban mucho. Prueba de ello , eran sus dos maravillosos hijos.

Un momento Ronald Weasley- dijo Hermione separandose de el , y mirandole a los ojos- No por haberme besado te vas a salvar de q te regañe !

Ron la miro, pasaron unos segundos antes de que le contestara: No esperaba menos de ti querida. Y la volvio a besar.

* * *

Severus salió elegantemente de la chimenea, sin nada de polvo en sus ropas. Que ridiculo se habia sentido tratando de explicarle a su alumna el porque estaba en la habitación de su papa, y lo peor de todo, es que habia huido cobardemente. Que fastidio!. Bueno, ahora tenia que relajarse, para eso, tomaria un baño. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos voces ( y ahora quienes seran los q osan molestar a Sev!) 

Buenos días Severus, donde andabas?- pregunto muy campantemente Albus

Tanto duró la fiesta ,que recién llegas?- preguntó tb Draco

Los dos "invitados" estaban sentados muy frescos en un sofá.

Ustedes que hacen aquí?- Snape frunció el ceño

Solo vinimos de pasadita para saber por que no fuiste a desayunar- contestó Draco sonriendo

Tuve cosas que hacer. Es que acaso no puedo?

Oh, claro que sí- afirmó Dumbledore- nosotros solo queríamos...

Si, si, si. No quiero ser grosero, pero será mejor que se vayan.

Oh, no te preocupes, ya no te incomodamos mas. Hasta luego- dijeron Albus y Draco yéndose y haciéndose los ofendidos.

* * *

En el campo de quidditch, se podia ver volando a 6 alumnos: Gwen, Sophia, Elizabeth, Josephine, Tim y Julián, quienes estaban practicando algunos tiros y jugadas. 

Hanna no quizo participar, el "incidente" le tenia pensativa, su parte gryffindor le reclamaba que averiguara lo mas pronto posible cual fue el rollo. Y en eso estaba, sentada en los estrados, junto a Ginny y los niños pequeños. Benjamín, según sabía, habia ido a visitar a Hagrid. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Sabías que antes no dejaban a los de primero tener escobas propias?- le preguntó Ginny

De verdad?- dijo, no muy deseosa de hablar

Si. Ustedes tienen suerte.

Creo que si

No te gusta jugar quidditch?

Oh, si. Mi papá me ha enseñado. Pero hoy no tengo ganas de jugar- "Tengo asuntos mas importantes en los que pensar"

Ah, vaya.

Mira ahi vienen Ron, Hermione y Draco.- " Me salvaron de contestar mas preguntas"

Holas- saludo el pelirrojo- ya me siento mejor

Que bueno! – dijo una niña pelirroja, Maggie, que se adelanto y lo abrazó- Tienes q ser mas cuidadoso papá!

Escucha a tu hija- le dijo Draco sonriendo

Entre ella y Hermione no voy a encontrar paz !

Todos rieron.

Y por cierto, donde esta Harry?- pregunto Ron, sus orejas se habian puesto rojas, queria cambiar de tema

Todavia sigue durmiendo - le contesto Ginny

Vaya. Nosotros ya tenemos q partir.

Luego le escribiremos para disculparnos por no habernos despedidos de el- sugirio Hermione

Si, me parece lo mejor- afirmo Ginny.

Correcto. Entonces , vamos, en marcha.- intervino Draco.

* * *

El jefe de Slytherin, luego de haber tomado un relajante baño con agua caliente, estaba echado en su cama queriendo dormir un rato. Sus intentos fueron frustrados por alguien q llamaba a su puerta. 

Molesto, se dirigio a abrir.

Si?- pregunto sin siquiera fijarse quien era

Buenos dias tio

Ah, Benjamin, pasa- recien se acordo de q habia invitado a su sobrino a conversar hoy dia.

El niño entro, en las manos sostenia una caja pequeña.

Sientate- dijo Severus señalando el sofá, a la vez q el tb se sentaba ahí.

Gracias

Tus padre me escribieron, estan muy orgullosos de que seas un Gryffindor.

Si, a mi tb me escribieron. Tío, tú no estás contento , verdad?- pregunto algo dudoso

Tengo que admitir que aunque me caes muy bien, siempre supe q serias un Gryffindor- dijo en tono burlon

Benjamín sonrió. Su tio siempre era asi.

Lo de tus hermanas si que fue sorpresa para mi, no les veo mucho perfil Slytherin

Ni que lo digas, para mis papás tb fue sorpresa.

Si. Y dime, veo que has hecho algunos amigos

Oh, si. Hanna Potter, Julián Malfoy y Tim Weasley. Somos la nueva generación de merodeadores!

Merodeadores?- al profesor de pociones no le hizo mucha gracia recordar ese nombre

Si, Hanna nos contó q su tío Sirius en sus épocas de colegio estaba en un grupo q se hacían llamar los merodeadores. De ahí viene el nombre- dijo entusiasmado Ben

Ah, vaya. – comento el nada entusiasmado jefe de las serpientes.

Estas molesto por algo, tío?

Uhm, no, no estoy molesto. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

Si. De que quieres hablar?

Las convocatorias para integrar el equipo de quidditch son pronto. No piensas participar?

No lo se. No quiero descuidar mis estudios

Seria bueno que lo pensaras, eres bueno jugando al quidditch

Eso piensas, aun cuando Gryffindor le ganara a Slytherin?

La competencia no es mala. Además tb confió en tus hermanas, ellas juegan igual de bien.

Eso si tengo que admitirlo.

Te siguen molestando?

Ya no tanto, he logrado escabullirme de ellas.

Que bien. Quieres jugar una partida de ajedrez?

Uhm, acepto.

Pero antes dime, que es lo que llevas en esa caja?- la curiosidad sly lo mataba.

Ah, antes de venir aquí, fui donde Hagrid. Sabe mucho sobre animales interesantes. Y me regalo un huevo, dice q de ahí va a nacer una tortuga. Ya quiero q nazca!.

Severus sonrió ante los ojos de emoción de su sobrino. Y no supo porque, pero se le vino a la mente Harry.

* * *

Como si le estuvieran llamando, el joven profesor despertó de un sueño, del cual, rato mas tarde no pudo recordar nada, dejandole solo la sensacion de que fue especial. 

Estiro los brazos, y bostezando, sintió q había descansado muy bien. Se levantó, y dirigió al baño. Ya con la ropa fuera, se metió a la ducha.

Mientras se enjabonaba, se le vino a la mente los sucesos del dia anterior.

Que verguenza, el q me haya visto llorar, pero fue bueno conmigo. Un momento...habra sido solo una coincidencia el q me encontrara con el en esa discoteca, y por que se fueron los chicos...demonios!...esto me huele a un plan...pero, para q?...tal vez para que nos llevemos mejor.

Decidió que tenia q ir a hablar con su colega. Sería mejor aclarar las cosas, y tal vez, solo tal vez, podrían hacerse amigos.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. El amigo del frio profesor de pociones. La verdad era que no le conocía ningún amigo a su antiguo profesor, excepto Dumbledore.

"Bueno, si Severus quiere, yo puedo ser su amigo. Va a ser divertido".

Y tb tendria q hablar con sus amigos, esos si q le debian una gran explicacion.

Terminó de bañarse, cogio una toalla y salio del baño. Queriendo estar bien arreglado, escogió una de sus túnicas mas finas, era de color verde esmeralda con encajes dorados, su calzado eran unos mocasines negros con adornos de oro.

Se vio al espejo, y comprobó que se le veía muy bien (pucha, ya le salio lo vanidoso a Harry!). Satisfecho, salio de su cuarto.

* * *

Luego de haberse despedido de los amigos de su papa, y haber almorzado con Tim, Julian y las chicas Mayfair, Hanna se encontraba sola en la biblioteca, sentada en una mesa bien al fondo. Con un libro en la mano, al cual no le habia prestado nada de atencion, divagaba en sus pensamientos. Aburrida, y preguntandose por que tardaba tanto Ben, decidio ir a buscarlo. 

La busqueda no fue nada larga, ya que fue distraida por otra persona.

Vio a su papa que se le acercaba sonriente

Hola pequeña, q tal la mañana, recien me levanto

Hola- la ojiverde le miro algo inquisidora- y q tal ayer?

De maravilla

Llegaste tarde

Bueno, algo- Harry parecia un niño al q lo estuvieran regañando.

Uhm...no lo vuelvas a hacer

Lo intentare

Y con quien te regresaste?

Pues...con los chicos por supuesto- contesto algo titubeante- sabes donde estan ellos?

Ah- "y ese titubeo?"- ellos ya se fueron, dijeron que luego te escribian.

Uhm, vaya- " Muy vivos de su parte, se van asi no mas. Y yo q pensaba decirles sus buenas frescas"

Papa, ocurre algo?

Harry le sonrio y nego con la cabeza. Su pequeña hija siempre se preocupaba por el, lo unico relativamente malo es q era controladora y algo celosa, y aunque no le queria hechar la culpa, gran parte del por que el no tenia pareja , era por ella.

Fui a tu cuarto en la mañana- dijo seriamente la ojiverde

Si?- " No me gusta en que esta derivando esta conversacion"

Que hacia el profesor Snape en tu cuarto, papa?- cansada de andar con rodeos, Hanna le solto la pregunta

A Harry la mirada fria de su hija no le cayo nada bien. Respiro hondo, y tratando de no parecer nervioso, dijo: Yo , no me sentia bien, y el amablemente me dio una pocion. ( lo primero que se le vino a la mente)

Notando su nerviosismo ( que receptiva), y no queriendo dar a conocer aun hacia donde giraban sus sospechas, la niña asintio, y como impulsada por un resorte, abrazo a su papa.

El joven profesor acaricio los cabellos de su hija, y la pego mas hacia si. Como la queria, nadie podria entenderlo. Y pensar que solo hace unos cuatro años ella habia ido a parar a su cuidado. En ese poco tiempo, se habia dedicado completamente a ella, queriendo recuperar todos esos años perdidos. Si, perdidos, pero no porque el lo haya querido asi, sino mas bien habia sido cosa del destino, ayudado por las razones egoistas de cierta persona.

Tras aquel corto, pero emotivo gesto de amor, se separaron, sonrientes. Si que era reconfortante eso.

Bueno pequeña, quieres hacer algo?

Pues, como que?

Podemos jugar snap explosivo

Eso me gustaria

Vamos entonces a mi habitacion

Sip, por cierto papa, por que estas tan elegantemente vestido?

Bueno, hoy es domingo, no se, tenia ganas

Vaya.- la rpta no le convencio mucho, pero no dijo nada mas

" Parece q a Hanna no se le pasa nada. A veces me asombra lo rapida q es para sacar conclusiones, y mas aun q casi siempre tenga la razon. La conversacion con Snape tendra que esperar hasta mas tarde, si a verlo en la noche. Primero esta mi hija."

* * *

Bailamos?- le pregunto Sev tendiéndole la mano 

Si- contestó algo avergonzado el ojiverde, cogiendo su mano.

De fondo empezo a sonar Forever Love

Te noto un poco tenso- le dijo Severus, atrayéndole mas para si.

Harry apoyo su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Severus, y con los brazos rodeo su espalda.

Si , pero ahora me siento mejor

Tienes unos ojos muy lindos- le susurro Severus al oido

El joven profesor levantó la vista, mirándole de frente, y sonrió.

Severus con sus dedos, acarició las mejillas de Harry, el cual cerro los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. Asió el mentón de Harry , e inclinándose, lo besó. Lo que al principio fue despacio, se convirtió en una lucha de bocas. Cada lengua queria ganar territorio enemigo, se mezclaron las salivas, vinieron los mordiscos, primero suavecitos, luego los que dejaban marcas.

Se separaron jadeando por la falta de aire Se miraron lo que fue alrededor de 10 segundos, para despues lanzarse otra vez a los brazos del otro. La boca de Severus, bajo por el cuello de Harry, tenia ansias de probar su sabor. El Gryffindor gimió ante ese contacto.

Lentamente fueron acercándose al sofá , Severus tumbo a Harry ahí. Se quitó la túnica, abajo , solo llevaba puestos unos boxer, luego ayudo al gryffindor a quitarse la suya. Se deleito viendolo casi desnudo, ya que Harry tb solo llevaba unos boxer. Sin darle tiempo a Harry de estar avergonzado, deslizó su boca por uno de sus pezones, y lo succiono, el joven profesor no pudo reprimir la exclamacion de gozo arqueando la espalda.

Queriendo probar mas de su piel, deslizó la boca hacia abajo. Con cuidado, bajo los boxer. Miro maravillado al miembro de Harry, el cual queria atenciones. Sin pedir permiso, deslizo sus manos sobre el y empezo a masturbarlo. El gryffindor gemia ante las caricias.

Excitado ante los gemidos de Harry, y no pudiendo aguantar mas, dirigió sus dedos a la entrada del Gryfindor. Introdujo un dedo, y con suavidad, lo fue metiendo y sacando. Harry abrio sus piernas, queria sentir mas adentro ese dedo.

Sin dejar de dilatar la entrada del gryffindor, y queriendo complacerlo mas, Severus dirigio la boca a su ereccion, besándola y lamiéndola con deleite. Mordio, lamio y succiono sus testiculos. Harry estaba en la gloria.

Notando que el ojiverde estaba a un pie para el orgasmo, retiro su boca y sus manos de Harry, este protesto ante la falta de atencion, pero solo fue un momento, ya que al sgte, Severus acomodaba sus piernas encima de sus hombros, e introducia su miembro lentamente en el.

Se sentia maravilloso, el estar dentro de Harry, excitado a mas no poder, se empezo a mover, provocando en el gryffindor y en si mismo, olas de placeres.

Ya estaba a punto de venirse, acaricio el rostro de Harry, fijo su vista en esos ojos, tan bellos, tan llenos de amor, que feliz se sentia...que feliz...

Ruido, escucho a lo lejos una voz q lo llamaba.

Desperto. Confundido abrio los ojos, donde estaba, suspiro, se encontraba en sus habitaciones, felizmente.

De pronto noto que no estaba solo. Habia alguien adelante suyo, sentado en una silla, observandole. Como es q no lo habia notado?.

Alzo la vista y se encontro con unos ojos verdes, iguales a los de su sueño.

Profesor Snape?- escucho esa voz tan familiar, tantas veces antes oida, aquella q en su sueño lanzaba gemidos. Sintio que si no se controlaba iba a enrojecer.

Potter, que hace aqui?- lo primero q se le ocurrio

Vine a hablar con usted. Se encuentra bien?

Claro, por que no habria de estarlo?

No se, es q escuche q estaba gimiendo.

Severus se le quedo mirando, "rayos, q mas habra escuchado."

De verdad me siento bien Potter, no se preocupe- "un momento, de cuando aca se preocupa Potter por mi? "

Que bueno.- dijo sonriendo

El profesor de pociones se sintio raro viendo sonreir a Harry. " El es tan..."

De q desea hablar Potter?- pregunto Snape, alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Pues yo queria decirle q...me he sentido mejor luego del abrazo q me dio ayer señor, me sirvio d mucho su ayuda, ya q no me sentia muy bien, pero ahora si estoy bien- confeso algo timido el joven profesor. Directo al grano.

...- no sabia que decir-...q bueno

Yo solo queria darle las gracias, aunque se q a usted no le gusta que se las den.

Severus sonrio, y dijo: No es q no me guste que me las den, solo q no estoy acostumbrado a tanta amabilidad.

Vaya- " Que diferente se le ve cuando sonrie"- y tb queria preguntarle algo

Si?

No cree q ya han pasado varios años desde q termine el colegio, y bueno se q no nos llevabamos bien en mi epoca escolar, confieso q yo no hice nada para llevar la fiesta en paz...

Me esta queriendo decir q..?

Por favor, quiero terminar de hablar

Severus asintio

Se que no me ve con buenos ojos por que me paresco a mi padre, pero debo recalcar q el parecido es solo fisico, yo no tengo su caracter, bueno , no todo. A lo que quiero llegar, es q quizas, solo quizas, podamos nosotros entablar una relacion de amistad. Que opina usted?

Una propuesta descabellada...

Esto...creo que si, entendere si no acepta

Quien te ha dicho q no voy a aceptar?

Entonces lo acepta.

Creo q luego me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero acepto.

Que bien, no se decepcionara de mi!

Eso espero. Pero si vamos a ser amigos, tendriamos q dejar de lado las formalidades. Hay q tratarnos de tu y por los nombres. Correcto Harry? – q ganas habia tenido de decir ese nombre en voz alta.

Si, correcto Severus- " Vaya, no se me hace raro pronunciar su nombre"

Ambos sonrieron.

No quieres comer algo?- pregunto tentativamente Harry

A decir verdad, tengo hambre, no he comido nada en todo el dia.

Vaya, entonces voy a la cocina y vuelvo.- y diciendo Harry esto se fue por la chimenea.

Severus sonrio. " Amigos, Harry y yo. Sera divertido. Pero...es solo eso lo que quiero de Harry?...no...yo quiero mas...lo quiero a el...pero como decirselo?"

Continuara...

Ya, q tal, esta feo, horrible, horroroso, buaaa, no sean malos, opinen pes, pero no sean tan crueles conmigo. Y sobre todo diganme sobre el lemon, advierto q soy nueva en esto, asi q si cometi algun error, tratare de mejorarlo en los sgtes capitulos. No se olviden de los rewiew, byes.


End file.
